


【叔鸣佐】黑眼睛（699+，正剧向，一发完）

by Think_And_Write



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Think_And_Write/pseuds/Think_And_Write
Summary: 鸣人视角，“朋友”文学，窸窣流水账，是成年人之间复杂盘错、但被擦拭地有别样光亮的半旧爱情。想写一点抛开一切700各自结婚结局也存在于两个人之间的一些更细碎的问题，但我相信即便是静水流深，也是仅仅为他们所共享的、绝无仅有的疼痛浪漫。以上可以的话，请继续↓
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	【叔鸣佐】黑眼睛（699+，正剧向，一发完）

一如既往地，一整天的文书工作让年轻的七代目火影忙得够呛。即使有着漩涡一族的强健身体与九喇嘛的查克拉，但他还是几近疲累了，揉揉眉心靠在椅背上打算小憩一会。

佐助就是在这时走进屋子的。

宇智波末裔带着一身仆仆风尘踏进火影办公室的大门。脚步很轻，轮回眼被刘海遮掩起来，黑曜石般的右眼映着寒凉的夜色。“少逞强了，先回家，有什么事明天再说。”他不带铺垫地嫌弃道，熟稔平淡的尾音散在空气里。

鸣人晃了晃神。

常年在外游历的经历与岁月的痕迹让他如今显得沉稳而可靠。即使在说这种近乎关切的话的时候，佐助依旧是笔挺的，脊柱绷直像一柄剑，尽管因为在熟悉的环境里而暂时地收敛了锋芒，却总仿佛下一秒就要出鞘，又像即将振翅的鹰，几乎是留不住的。

鸣人想，佐助可曾累吗？

佐助站在我身边的时候，都在想些什么呢。

他上次不合时宜地这样开小差的时候是在四战的战场上。血月下的长夜里查克拉衣像执着不肯熄灭的烛火，在他一步之遥，十六岁的宇智波佐助瞪着那双用至亲的鲜血换来的眼睛，对那位与他有着同源查克拉的转生者说，

“死人该回到净土。”

他是如此锋利而耀眼。十六岁的鸣人太久没有见过他这模样，尚自沉浸在失而复得的喜悦里，正脑袋空空地盯着那张瘦削凌厉的侧脸发愣。而三十岁的漩涡鸣人寻着记忆的小径往回走，站在年轻的自己背后看过去，却撞进那灵魂深处的浑身伤痕。

漩涡鸣人是不留恋于虚假的月之眼的。以自欺欺人的幻觉掩盖的无法抹灭的孤独感是他曾经最不缺的东西。他自少时起便孤身一人，摸爬滚打，终于用莽撞真诚的笑容换取到真实的认同，挣来可以称之为归属的地方；他珍惜如今木叶每一位男女老少与他交谈时骄傲而喜悦的面孔，他们曾经对他另眼相待，但如今既然一切有好转，他也愿意大方地向他们敞开臂膀。

——但与他一体两面的佐助见到的是这世界被鲜血淋漓地撕扯下来的样子。阴谋与野心，谎言与背叛，未能洗刷的兄长的污名。被后来人称作历史的一摊肮脏污渍，浸透了族服上洇出的血。这样浑身是刺也被自己的刺所割伤的佐助拒绝原谅，而要以一己之力斩断宇智波这一古老氏族的、也是世间最后的因果。即使在他最终的计划里，在月之眼计划消失以后，也没有他的归处。

但他对絮叨着要实现柱间梦想的斑说，死人该回到净土。

他没有一席安稳，却依旧不要虚假的和平。在终结谷也是。佐助那么在意我，那么…爱我。但那时的草薙斩断我这份唯一的羁绊也想去求的“真”，究竟是什么呢。

他可曾累吗？

在佐助云游偶尔回来的几次，他们也曾在街边的小酒馆里回忆往昔，他那时大着舌头说当年你如何幼稚全靠我漩涡鸣人大人出马把你带回来。但鸣人如今想，或许幼稚想当然的是自己。佐助才一直是那个看得更通透的人，他用一意孤行注解这个不公尚存的世界，放逐自己来做那声永远未平息的怒吼，一个无法被一切框定的幽魂般的游侠。

在日复一日的沉默里，他永不低头。

鸣人衷心地祝愿他的挚友，他的兄弟，他今生仅有不可替代的灵魂的半身；尊重他与自己相同与不同的命运和勇气。佐助不同于候鸟，是看透了人间凉薄而永远漂泊的鹰，高空的风尽管烈烈使人瑟缩，却唯有这明净长空才是他终生归宿。

“想什么呢吊车尾的。累出幻觉了？”

鸣人一个激灵抬头，才意识到自己这厢心里七上八下，面色估计也不大好看。正挠挠头打算像往常那样傻笑两声糊弄过去，却又撞进那双关切带着点暖意的眼睛。

不是划破黑暗的、锐利到艳丽的写轮眼，而是晕染了星点温柔的、这世间仅注视着漩涡鸣人的黑眼睛。

他终于也慢慢地、像大人一样释然地笑起来。

他依旧怕那只梦中青鸟受风吹雨打，怕他畏寒怕他孤独，怕他倦怠衰老。但终于选择不去阻拦，只支撑一片小小的灯光在原地等待着他。

也在深夜里也抚摸自己断臂的创口，如此疼痛却真实，一如他每次再望进那双静水流深的眼睛一样。

END.


End file.
